


Pictures

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Never give up, especially if you want someone who might want you back.





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2015-10-09 09:45pm to 10:05pm

Inui smiled softly at the pictures Fuji had given him in a private moment.

Each of them showed Kaidoh in various situations. Inui’s favourite was the one that showed the younger male playing with a kitten. The data-player had to admit, he was more than just a bit infatuated with Kaidoh. More than once had he tried to show the other his interest but, well, even the best of plans could go wrong. Not that it would stop him from trying and if what he saw on those pictures was right, then the next one would work out.

Carefully Inui placed the pictures in his ‘Kaidoh only’ databook, the smile still on his lips while sleep softly took hold of him.


End file.
